Creating program code for utilizing an application programming interface (“API”) can be difficult and time consuming. For instance, in order for a programmer to program an application to utilize an API, such as a World Wide Web (“Web”) service API, it may be necessary for the programmer to understand a network stack, various protocols, and the format and use of the API itself. The complexity in creating program code for accessing and utilizing certain APIs might discourage programmers from utilizing the APIs, especially when the APIs are not related to the core functionality of an application.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.